Hogwarts I
by Miss Cow
Summary: This is a fic about the Harry Potter Series characters. I’ve made a few changes that the Epilogue of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows says, and I’ll be including my own version of the Epilogue in one of the chapters. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Summery**

This is a fic about the Harry Potter Series characters. I've made a few changes that the Epilogue of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows says, and I'll be including my own version of the Epilogue in one of the chapters. I hope you like it!

**Chapter 1**

Albus saw a small black owl glide through the window, a letter clutched in its claws. His green, almond shaped eyes glowed with excitement as he reached for the letter, but before he could grab it, his brother snatched it from the owl.

"Give it here, James!" Albus shouted to the red haired boy in front of him.

"Don't worry, I don't want you to see your rejection letter," replied James, his eyes gleaming with laughter, then, seeing the look on Albus's face, he handed the letter back.

Albus excitedly opened the letter and unfolded its contents.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT_ and _WIZARDRY

**Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall**

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed

a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than

July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Gwamp DeLure

Gwamp DeLure

_Deputy Headmaster_

Albus then pulled out the attached paper.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_Of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

**UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

Once pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

**COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

By Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_

By Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_

By Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

By Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

By Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

By Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

By Wuentin Trimble

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT **

**ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Albus excitedly read the papers. He was going to Hogwarts at last!

"Mom, Dad," Albus called, "I got the Hogwarts letter!"

Mr. and Mrs. Potter rushed into the room. Mr. Potter looked just like an older version of Albus, with the same eyes and lumpy, black hair, but on his forehead was a lightened lightning bolt shaped scar. Mrs. Potter had fiery red hair and bright brown eyes. Mr. Potter congratulated his excited son, and quickly sending a letter back to Hogwarts. After he was done, the owl snatched the letter and carried it off to Hogwarts.

Then, a faint crying could be heard from the upstairs.

"Lily!" Mrs. Potter shouted as she ran towards the awful noise. "I told you not to hold Nymphadora upside down!"

Ignoring this, Mr. Potter said, "We'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Scorpius dreaded the day he would go to Hogwarts. Every time an owl swooped around his house, he would hide in his shaded room, but one day, he didn't see it coming.

Scorpius Malfoy sat with his mum and dad at the table eating breakfast, when a snow white owl with gray flecks landed in front of him, dropping a letter onto Scorpius's empty plate. Even though he didn't want to even touch the letter, he never showed fear in front of his parents. He didn't want to appear weak. Scorpius grabbed the letter.

'_Might as well get it over with,_' he thought as he opened it. "It's my Hogwarts letter!" Scorpius tried to sound excited.

Mr. Malfoy beamed. "We can go to Diagon Alley right after you're finished getting ready."

Scorpius nodded. He quickly rushed to his room and pulled on some muggle clothes. It would look strange if he walked around a muggle street with normal clothes on. He brushed his blonde hair and washed his pale face. '_This is going to be a long day,_" he thought.

"I'm ready!" he shouted as he rushed back to the dining room.

"All right," his mother said. "Let's go."

They got into a muggle car and Mr. Malfoy started driving.

"I can't believe that they had to shut off the Floo Network at a time like this!" Scorpius's father said as he drove down a muggle street. The Malfoy family lived on the only magical part of the neighborhood. Muggles could only see a giant metal fence that said 'Danger Keep Out.' Not only that, but there was also a muggle repelling charm on the fence so muggles wouldn't sneak into it.

About 30 minutes later, they stopped at The Leakey Cauldron. They got out of the car and walked in. A few people gave them scared looks as they past through. They went out the other side, and Mr. Malfoy pulled out his wand and tapped a few bricks on the wall in front of them. The bricks started shaping into an entrance, and the Malfoys walked through.

"Look!" Scorpius was excited for the first time that day. "A Lightningbolt!" He pointed to a broomstick being held by a hover charm behind the 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' shop window.

"It doesn't matter," Mr. Malfoy growled. "You're not allowed to have a broomstick until your second year."

"OK," Scorpius gloomily replied.

"We can get you your wand, first," Mrs. Malfoy assured Scorpius, "then we can look at the other stuff."

The Malfoys then started walking to 'Ollivander's.' When they got inside the shop, an old man was waiting at the desk.

"You must be the Malfoys," he said, then he looked at Scorpius. "Let's see what I have for you." Scorpius assumed that the man must have been Ollivander. Ollivander disappeared into his library of wands, and then appeared again with a wand in his hand. He handed it to Scorpius and said, "Perhaps a unicorn tail hair like your father's." As soon as Scorpius touched the wand, Ollivander snatched the wand from him, and gave him another wand. "Maybe a dragon hide like your mother's."

As soon as Scorpius grasped the wand, a warm feeling swept over him. It felt like all the magic in the world was flowing into him. Mr. Malfoy paid Ollivander seven gold Galleons, and then they left the shop.

Scorpius had bought all of his supplies except for an owl, so the Malfoys headed to 'Eeylops Owl Emporium.'

"Hello, what can I do for you?" a man holding an owl cage said, but before Mr. Malfoy could reply, the man said, "Oh, I almost forgot, I'm now selling birds as well."

"Pick your owl," Mr. Malfoy said to Scorpius, "and then we can buy whatever else you want."

Scorpius nodded and started looking through the owls. Then, he saw a beautiful flame colored bird sitting in a cage. '_Wow,_' he thought, '_I've never seen a bird like that before._' Then, the bird suddenly burned into a heap of ashes. Scorpius then stared in amazement as a baby bird poked its head out of the ashes.

"Sir," Scorpius called to the seller, "how much does this bird cost?"

"50 Galleons," the man said. "This here is a pheonix. They never die, they only get reborn, and their tears have healing powers."

"Wow!" Scorpius exclaimed. "That's amazing!" then, he looked at his father. "Dad, can I get this pheonix?" Mr. Malfoy shook his head.

"If you want it, then buy it yourself," he said.

Scorpius sighed, then picked a white owl. Scorpius was about to leave, when the man said, "I'll give you the pheonix if you do me a favor."

Scorpius turned around. "What, then?"

"If you get me a rainbow feather, then I'll give you this pheonix," he said. "Once you've got it, send it to this name." the man handed Scorpius a paper with the name 'Gwamp DeLure.'

'_Where have I read that name?_' Scorpius thought. '_It sounds awfully familiar._'


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that it's such a short chapter, I just wanted to make my version of the Epologue (next chapter) its own chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

After Albus got his pheonix feather wand and the rest of his school supplies, Mr. and Mrs. Potter brought James to 'Quality Quidditch Supplies.'

"Look, it's the Lightningbolt! Mum, Dad, can I get it?" James pleaded.

"You just got the Speeddemon 2000!" Mr. Potter exclaimed.

"But, Dad," James said.

"No buts," Mrs. Potter scolded. "We can't waste our money on broomsticks."

"Look!" Lily pointed at a shop. "'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!' Let's go there."

"It'd be nice to see George, Angelina, Fred, and Roxanne again," Mrs. Potter said.

The Potters walked into the joke shop and spotted them.

"Hi, Roxanne!" Lily ran up to her cousin. Roxanne had black hair and brown eyes, she resembled her mother as much as Albus resembled his father.

"Hey, Fred!" James chatted with his cousin while Lily talked with Roxanne. Fred had red hair and brown eyes, the only thing that made him look different from his father was his dark skin. James saw Albus just standing next to their father. '_Why is he always so shy?_' he thought.

"I just have to show you the cutest animals!" Roxanne showed Lily a cage full of little puff balls, either pink or purple.

"What are they?" Lily asked.

"Pygmy Puffs," Roxanne replied.

"Mum!" Lily called.

"What is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked, holding baby Nymphadora in her arms.

"Can I get a Pygmy Puff?"

"Of course," Mrs. Weasley said. "I bought one right around the time this shop opened."

For the rest of the month, James counted down the days that he would go back to Hogwarts. He couldn't wait to see his friends. Finally, the day he boarded the Hogwarts Express came.


	4. Chapter 4

**This has stuff from the real Epologue of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, but some stuff is taken out, some is added.**

**Chapter 4**

The Potters were now in the car, on their way to the train station.

"I bet a naughty boy like you will be in Slytherin," James teased Albus. "I know that behind that innocent little face of yours is an evil boy, just waiting for his chance to rule the wizarding world!"

"No!" Albus yelled. "I won't be in Slytherin!"

The rest of the ride was just like this. When they got out of the car, James and Albus were still arguing. Muggles were starting to give them funny looks, so Mrs. Potter hushed them.

"Platform nine-and-three-quarters is this way," Mr. Potter said as they wove their way towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Once they got through the barrier, James and Albus resumed their argument.

"I_ won't_! I _won't_ be in Slytherin!" Albus shouted to his brother.

"James, give it a rest!" said Mrs. Potter.

"I only said he _might _be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He _might_ be in Slyth--"

James then caught his mother's eye and fell silent. He then withdrew to the train.

"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents, taking advantage of the momentary absence of his brother.

"Every day, if you want us to," Mrs. Potter said.

"Not_ every_ day," Albus said quickly. "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month, or less."

"We wrote to James every day last year," Mrs. Potter confirmed.

"And don't believe everything your brother tells you about Hogwarts," his father said. "He likes a laugh, your brother."

"Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron should be here by now, where are they?" Lily said. This was the first time she had spoken that since they left home.

"I think that's them, Lily," Mrs. Potter said as she pointed to a family of four walking towards them.

Albus's aunt and uncle came with their two kids. Rose was already wearing her school robes, her brown hair blossoming(please tell me if that sounds weird) and her blue eyes sparkling. Hugo, engaged in a conversation with Lily about what houses they would be put in when they went to Hogwarts, had red hair and dark brown eyes.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," Mr. Weasley said to Rose, "but no pressure."

"_Ron!_" Rose's mum scolded.

Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.

"Look who it is," Mr. Weasley pointed his head over to a blond haired man with cold gray eyes with his wife and son. "So that's little Scorpius," he looked at Rose. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Mrs. Weasley, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," said Rose's dad, but unable to help himself, he added, "Just don't get _too _friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

"Hey!" this time it was Rose who spoke, but then she looked over at the Malfoys and saw Scorpius. '_He's kind of cute,_' she thought, but then she told herself, '_But he's a Malfoy, vermin like him shouldn't be trusted._'

Then, James came running out of the train. "Teddy's in there," he said breathlessly, pointing back to the train. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? _Snogging Victoire!_"

After seeing the lack of reaction in his parents' face he said, "_Our_ Teddy! _Teddy Lupin!_ Snogging _our_ Victoire! _Our_ cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing--"

"You interrupted them?" exclaimed Rose's Aunt Ginny. "You are _so_ like Ron--"

"--and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's _snogging_ her!" James added.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily excitedly. "Teddy would _really_ be part of the family!"

"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board," Mrs. Weasley said to Rose, Albus, and James.

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Aunt Ginny told James as she hugged him.

"Mum! I can't give a professor _love_!"

"Oh, but you _know_ Neville--"

"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him _love. . . ."_

As James went into a compartment with his friends, he said, "See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."

"I thought they were invisible?_ You said they were invisible!_"

But James merely laughed.

"What if I'm in Slytherin?" Albus asked his father.

"Albus Severus," Mr. Potter said quietly, so that nobody but Albus could hear, "you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But _just say_--"

"--then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student. It doesn't matter to us, Al, but if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me," his father replied.

Now the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter quickly got off.

"Why are they all_ staring_?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.

Rose just shrugged, and the two cousins got an empty compartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Scorpius Malfoy opened a compartment door with three people sitting inside. "Can I sit here?" he asked, but they reconized him as a Malfoy and told him to get out. All of the compartments were full and so far, no one had let him in. '_One more compartment to try,_' he thought. '_Hopefully they'll let me in._'

Scorpius opened the door and saw two first years. The boy had lumpy black hair with green eyes, and the girl had long, bushy brown hair with blue eyes. "Can I sit here?" he asked nervously. "No one else will let me in."

"Sure," the boy said. "I'm Albus Potter." the boy said shyly.

"And I'm his cousin, Rose Weasley," the girl said. "You must be Scorpius Malfoy."

"How do you--"

"My father," she said. "He and your father hated each other back when they were in school."

"Then why did you let me in?" he asked.

"_Albus_ let you in, and the reason, I don't know," Rose shot back.

Scorpius felt misrable. Everyone hated him for something his grandfather did long before he was born.

Ablus saw the look on Scorpius's face and said, "Don't listen to her. She's usually not like that."

"I didn't think that you, of all people, would let me in," he said to Albus.

"Why?"

"You don't know?" Scorpius was a little shocked. "No one told you _anything_?" Albus gave Scorpius a questioning look. "Your father is _Harry Potter_! _The Harry Potter_, and you don't know. Your father killed the most evil wizard of all time in his last year of school! He even made that evil wizard disappear for eleven years when he was only a baby! I can't believe he hasn't told you!"

"How do you--" Rose was cut off.

"After reading all my school books, I decided to read something else, and I found a book called 'The Story of Harry Potter,' and so I picked it up and started reading it."

"You like to read, too?" Rose said. "My father told me to beat you on every test, but if you've already read all the books. . . ."

"We'll be arriving in ten minutes," a voice rang throughout the train.

"Oh, I should leave while you change, then," Rose walked out, then Albus and Scorpius pulled on their school uniforms.

Rose came back when Albus told her they were finished, and about two minutes later, everyone left the train.

"First years, first years!" a giant man bellowed. "C'mon, follow me! First years, follow me!" All of the first years, including Rose, Albus, and Scorpius, rushed into the little row boats that the giant man guided them into. "Everyone in?" he shouted. "Right then -- FORWARD!"

The fleet of little boats moved off towards Hogwarts at once. Once they got to Hogwarts, the man raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. The door swung open and a tall, brown haired man in black robes stood there.

"The first years, Professor DeLure," the giant man said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," Professor DeLure said.

After Hagrid left, Professor DeLure said, "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in you house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced oustanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your hous points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be acredit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while your waiting." he finished. "I shall return when we are ready for you." he left the chamber. Scorpius thought that Albus looked very nervous, but Rose seemed perfectly fine.

"What house do you think you're going to be in?" he asked Albus and Rose nervously.

"My brother keeps telling me I'll be in Slytherin, but I won't! My father says the hat takes your choice into consideration," Albus said. "If that's true, then I'll be in Gryffindor."

"I want to either be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor," Rose said. "What do you want to be in."

"I'm not sure," Scorpius said. "My dad will probably get really mad if I don't get into Slytherin, but I think I'd want to be in Ravenclaw."

Professor DeLure returned and led them into the Great Hall. Scorpius looked up, expecting to see the ceiling, but instead, saw the cold night sky. '_Oh, yah. In 'Hogwarts, A History' it mentions the ceiling being bewitched to look like the sky,_' he thought. Scorpius then looked at the hat sitting on a stool. '_This must be the sorting hat,_' he thought. The hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth -- and then the hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_If you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk us any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands(though I have none)_

_For I'm the Thinking Cap!" _

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables, then became still again.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor DeLure said. "Scamander, Lysander!"

A boy with brown hair and blue eyes sat quickly put on the hat. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. The boy quickly ran over to the cheering table.

"Scamander, Lorcan!"

An identical boy sat on the stool. "RAVENCLAW!"

"Swan, Elizebeth!" (sorry, I couldn't resist)

A blond haired girl with green eyes put on the hat. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Potter, Albus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, Fred!"

A few moments pause, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Scorpius nervously put on the hat. "Hmm," a voice whispered in his ear, "Plenty of courage, not a bad mind either, there's loyalty. I can see a powerful wizard in the making here. . . ."

"My dad's gonna kill me if I'm not in Slytherin," Scorpius whispered.

"Are you sure you've made your choice? Better be, SLYTHERIN!" Scorpius miserably walked over to the Slytherin table. Hardly anyone there was clapping, but it was better than nothing.

"Weasley, Rose!"

Rose quickly put on the hat, excited and ready to be sorted. "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Young, David" got sorted into Hufflepuff, "Longbottom, Lola" was sorted into Hufflepuff, and her twin, "Longbottom, Lucy" was sorted into Ravenclaw. "Lagoon, Scamager" was sorted into Slytherin along with "Thomas, Laura."

After everyone had been sorted into their houses, Professor McGonagall stood up. "The Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students, and you must be reminded that no student is allowed to walk the corridors after hours. Now, let the feast begin," as she said this, the places suddenly filled themselves with all of Scorpius's favorite foods -- chicken wings, beef jerky, fries, Yorkshire pudding, and pork chops.

After finishing his dinner, the food disappeared, and in its place were desserts. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doghnuts, trifle, chocolate covered strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding, pineapple upside-down cake. . . .

After dinner, the Slytherin prefect led them to the dungeons. When they got there, a portrait said, "Password?"

"Pure-Blood," the prefect said, and the door to the Slytherin common room swung open. After everyone was inside, the prefect told them where their dormitories were.


	6. Chapter 6

**Can someone please send a review?**

**Chapter 6**

Rose was eating breakfast with Albus and James when she saw Scorpius walk over to the Slytherin table.

"I wonder why he was sorted into Slytherin," she wondered aloud. "He seemed so nice on the train."

James snorted. "A Malfoy? Nice? Are you kidding me?"

"Rose is right, James," Albus said. "He said that no one would let him in, and he looked pretty misrable about it."

"He deserves it!" James said.

Rose glared at him. "You kicked him out!?"

"Duh! What else was I supposed to do, let him in?"

"Yes," Rose said. "Come on, Albus, we have Quidditch lessons." Rose stalked away with Albus following.

Professor Paltry eyed every first year in Slytherin and Gryffindor in front of him. "Each of you will put your hand over your brooms and say, 'up!'"

Rose quickly did this. "UP!" her broom flew up into her hand. '_I guess I inherited my fathers Quidditch playing skills as well,_' she thought.

She looked at Fred to see him frustratingly say 'up' and his broom rolling on the ground. Across from her was Scorpius, who also had his broom in his hands.

A few minutes later, everyone had grabbed a hold of their brooms.

"When I blow my whistle, you will fly off the ground, then touch back down," Professor Paltry blew his whistle and the first years struggled to get off the ground. Rose saw Scorpius easily get off the ground, so she decided to do what he did. She gave herself a little push and she was in the air. Like Scorpius, she pointed the end of her broomstick down, and landed easily. "Good job Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley." Professor Paltry said to them both. "I can see some fine Quidditch players in the making."

Scorpius sat in the library later that day. He grabbed a book and started reading. He spotted Rose coming in. She sat across from him and pulled out her homework.

"Why aren't you doing your homework?" she asked.

"Finished it," Scorpius replied.

Rose looked down and started on her work.

"Rose?"

"What?"

"Can you help me with something?"

"Sure."

"What's a rainbow feather?"

"Er. . . A feather with all sorts of colors."

"No, I mean, what does it do?" Scorpius asked impatiently.

Rose shrugged. "Ask Professor Brown. She'll probably know."

Scorpius nodded. Even though he disliked the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Brown probably would know. He closed the book he was reading and headed to that classroom.

Scorpius opened the door to Professor Brown's classroom. "Um, excuse me," he said.

"Oh, hello Mr. Malfoy," she replied, scowling when she said his last name.

"What's a rainbow feather?"

"You need one?" Professor Brown said. "Well, here." she handed Scorpius a rainbow feather as long as a peakock's, and Scorpius walked away.

'_That man said to send it to some guy named Gwamp Delure, so I'll do that,_' Scorpius was now in the owlry. He attached the note carrying the feather to his owl. Not until the owl was out of sight, did Scorpius realize where he had heard that name.

"Wait a second, _Gwamp Delure_?" he said aloud. "That's the who wrote the Hogwarts letter. . ."

* * *


	7. PLEASE READ

**I've completely lost interest in this story, so I most likely won't continue it, but who knows? I may rewrite it someday when I run out of ideas for new stories (which is never, so don't expect a rewritten version of this soon).**

**Be Happy (sorry, I just had to do that. . .)**

**I'll just give you the rest that I wrote now.**

**Chapter 7**

James looked at the message board in the Gryffindor common room. "YES! Quidditch tryouts!" he quickly grabbed his Speeddemon 2000 and ran to the Quidditch pitch.

"Everyone trying out for the seeker, please get in a line and we'll have you go one at a time," said Carina Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain.

James was last to get in line, but then Carina spotted him. "You can go first if you'd like," she said. "We could've used you last year. . ." James knew she was thinking about how they were clobbered by Slytherin the year before.

James boarded his broom and took off. Carina let the snitch loose and signaled him to catch it. The golden snitch was moving so fast that James couldn't even see it. An hour later, he finally caught it. '_Aw, crap,_' James thought. '_I'll never make the team now!_' he watched David Concrell catch the snitch in only five minutes. He would have left, but he decided to see how people did on the other positions.

Then, he spotted Rose Weasley, his cousin, a first year. What was she doing there?

Rose mounted a school broom and took off. She caught every single quaffle the chaser tryouts sent. She watched all the other keeper tryouts fail to catch all the quaffles. She was going to make the team for sure!


End file.
